minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal
Steve is a player, the only one in his world. He doesn't know where he came from or how he got here, but that is another story for another time. Steve used to like his life of solitude. He had built a nice home in the side of a mountain that overlooked an ocean of magnificent coral reefs, and a large field filled with wildlife and pretty flowers. Yeah, Steve liked his home. Steve also had a nice, large farm with cattle and sheep, his pet chickens clucking with excitement every time he came by to give them some seeds. Steve had a cat that he had tamed when e found it wandering the forest floor looking for food. He took it in and named it Flame. Yeah, Steve had a nice life and a nice home with all he could ever want. But, there was one thing that had started out fun, but eventually turned sour. His eternal life. Steve had died before, in a pit of lava while he was mining once. He had thought that he would never see hid beloved pigs again or pet flame once more, but Steve suddenly awoke in his bed, quite alive and healthy. He has died other times too, when he fell of of the roof of his house (he lives in a mountain, remember), when he wondered what puffer fish tasted like, and once when he tried to pet a wolf puppy he found. Each time Steve died, he found himself in bed once more. After a while, he learned that he could not truly die. Each time he did, he would be reborn again in his home. Steve took this information and cherished it. As he knew he could not die, he had no worries. Steve had no reason to think that one day his pets would be without a master, or that his farm would die. Steve was even happier than before when he found he could not die. But soon, he found that this was not a blessing, but a curse. As Steve went out into the woods with Flame to take her for a walk, he encountered a pit of lava just laying around on the ground. He was smart not to fall in, but he knew he could not just leave it there. He told Flame to sit while he went back home for a sec to grab some stone to cover it up. Unfortunately, that was a mistake. When Steve returned to the lava pit where flame had been waiting for him, he found that a forest fire had started when an overhead branch fell into the lava and caught on fire. Steve looked around for Flame, but she was nowhere to be seen. Steve looked harder and harder, until his eyes burned from the smoke and his clothes had turned black. Steve realized he would never find Flame, so he started to turn around when he saw a wall of fire blocking his path. Steve was surrounded! He panicked, then saw a figure leaping over the fire towards him. It was Flame! The whole time while Steve had been searching the fire for her, she had been safely sitting outside of the danger, wondering were Steve was. As Flame leaped over the blazing inferno to get to Steve, her belly fur only touched the very tip of it. she was safely next to Steve. She landed beside Steve, and Steve said "Why are you here, Flame! Get out before you can't!" When Flame refused to move from her master's side, he said "I'll be fine, Flame! Just get out before it's too late! Go home, I'll meet you there, I promise!" Steve had remembered that he could not die, but Flame did not know that. She tried to tug Steve away from the fire, but Steve just started walking closer. He kept trying to reassure Flame, but she would not leave. At last, in a panic, Flame tried one more thing to try to get Steve to go with her. Flame ran straight at Steve, trying to knock him to the side. Unfortunately, she missed and hurtled herself into the fire on the other side. Steve was horrified. He walked into the inferno and reappeared on his bed, but Steve wished he hadn't. His best friend in this whole lonely world had now left, and Steve was full of grief. He waited for the fire to finally die out, then covered up the lava pool amidst all the chard trees and burnt leaves. As he did, Steve walked over to where he had stood the day before. There, under a pile of still hot coals, was Flame. Her body was scared and her once beautiful ginger fur had all been burned off. Steve picked Flame up and carried her heavy heartedly back to the farm. Steve grabbed his shovel and dug a small hole in front of him. In it, he placed Flame. He covered it back up and made a small cross out of cobble to make the gravestone. He placed a sign in the middle of the cross and wrote on it "Here lies Flame, my pet cat and only friend. Died trying to save me from a forest fire" As Steve finished making Flame's gravestone, he spent the next couple of days just sitting by it. Eventually, though, he knew he had to get up and resume living his life. That night, as Steve walked over to his bed, he heard a familiar hissing sound from behind. He quickly drew his sword and turned to face the vile creature, but it was too late. A creeper exploded and sent him flying out of his house and he hit the ground at the bottom of the steep slope with an "oof". He came back once again, but this time to a place that could not be his home anymore. The walls had been scorched and one of them fell down completely. All his books and chests had been destroyed and in the floor next to his bed was a giant crater with traces of gunpowder and peat moss still clinging onto the bottom. As Steve started with the damage control, he saw that night was approaching fast. He had been about to go to bed when it happened, and so now the moon was out. Zombies and skeletons riding giant spiders were climbing the mountain, aiming to kill Steve. More creepers were surrounding the bottom of the steep slope of rock and phantoms were circling overhead, aiming to get a juicy piece of meat out of Steve. Steve ran to grab his sword, the only thing besides his bed that had not been blown to ribbons, when a thought crossed his mind. "Why fight?" Steve thought to himself. "Why continue on in this world when there is no reason too? All my hard work has been destroyed by only a single mob, and the only friend I have was killed when she tried to save me. There's no point in trying to fight it, I will go willingly." At this, Steve picked up his sword and cut his bed in half, in hopes that maybe that will stop him from coming back. He then dropped the sword on the ground next to him and leaped off of the sheer cliff he had been living on for all this time. Steve landed in the middle of a bunch of green creepers, their scowls haunting him. They all exploded, and Steve was ripped apart. Then, he reappeared somewhere else. It seemed like a house, and had a bed. There was a crafting bench in the corner, and a chest with stuff in it in the other. Steve was curious about where he was and who had built this house. He walked out in hopes of seeing another player, but saw nothing but people that seemed alien to him. He decided to call these strange creatures villagers, for the village they lived in. Steve tried talking to them, but the only response he got was a rather odd "Hmm" After a while of living with these strange villagers, Steve decided to set out and explore the terrain. He would spend one more night in the village then set out. But, that night, a giant hoard of zombies swept the village. All the villagers began to rot as each zombie bit them, and they too turned into zombies. At last, they all came to Steve's door. They were knocking and banging, and would soon break it down. Steve was surrounded within moments. They bit him and Steve woke up in yet another strange place. This time, he was in a weird looking desert sort of place. It was full of reds and oranges, and Steve was reminded of the red and orange coloring of Flame. He could not see normal biomes as far as the eye could see, so he just dug a hole straight down with his fists. As he neared a large depth, He stopped and covered the hole's top up. Although he could hardly see a thing, Steve dug out a small room with his fists. He somehow found some coal, and made a small fire in the corner of the room. Fists bloody and legs aching from standing for so long, Steve sat down in the little cave he had made. All the orange colors surrounded him and the flame in the corner was his only warmth. Steve started crying, unable to be heard by anyone. So now, to this day, Steve still sits there, forever reminded of his lost friend and his inability to greet her in the other world. Always reminded that he is and always will be forever eternal. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Steve Category:Mobs